


Harry’s ptsd

by Fubby77



Series: A post on Instagram by Wxlfstarscars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Mention of abuse, Other, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubby77/pseuds/Fubby77
Summary: This talks about Harry’s ptsd and mentions the abuse he went through





	Harry’s ptsd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wxlfstarscars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wxlfstarscars).



This is based off a post I found on Instagram by @wxlfstarscars! Please follow them on Instagram and be warned that this contains abuse and sensitive topics

Harry Potter, was the Golden Boy everyone in the wizarding world thought they knew. They thought that they knew him and understood him in someway. The thing was, they didn’t know what happened before he joined the wizarding world and how it affected him. They didn’t know how he would lay awake at night terrified at every little creek and squeak in the dorm. Harry was not scared of Voldemort, it was his Aunt Petunia. He would wait for hours expecting her to burst through the door and scream at him. He waited for to come in to make him do too many chores or punish him harshly. No one knew that one night Mrs.McGonagall came in to check on him and he hid under his blankets crying and begging her not to hurt him. He waited multiple nights and she never came, but he could never shake the fear that wracked his brain at night. His friends would always question him when he always looked scared when they raised their hand in class or would move quickly around him. He would always be covered in bruises and scrapes at the beginning of the year. His friends learned to not touch without warning, because he would always whimper and beg you not to hurt him. He would always avoid playing games or hanging out with lots of people in fear of being caught by Uncle Vernon or Dudley. He once ran away from a chubby kid walking down the hallway because he thought it was Dudley coming to beat him up again. No one knew why he barely ate in the Dining Hall and always looked afraid to take too much. His friends would ask why he would flinch when they raised the utensils or reach to grab more food. He never touched the dessert or got sugary drinks when he ate, cause he was afraid someone was going to scold or hit him. No one understood why he always stood up with his plate when he was done eating to only sit down quickly, cause he forgot that it’s not his job anymore. He was always slightly embarrassed when people pointed these things out. He went to the Borrow once and accidentally broke one of Mrs.Weasley's vases and tried to clean it up before noticed. Mrs.Weasley caught him mid way through cleaning and noticed how terrified he looked when he She asked him what he was doing. She used magic to fix the vase and told him it wasn’t the first time it was broken. Harry cried when he heard he wasn’t going to punished or beaten and thanked her multiple times. The wizarding world had no idea how bad is ptsd was and how hard it was for him to not be scared all the time.


End file.
